In a related art image forming apparatus provided with a feed opening for so-called manual feed or for a multi-purpose tray (e.g., a manual feed tray), the feed opening creates a path from an interior of the image forming apparatus case to the outside of the case. Accordingly, noise generated from the operation of the image forming apparatus inside of the case leaks out of the case from the feed opening, thereby creating noise pollution and inconvenience for a user of the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H5-70957 describes a related art image forming apparatus that attempts to address this problem by providing an opening and closing cover to open and close the feed opening, and thus prevent the noise from leaking out of the case.
However, the related art image forming apparatus has a number of disadvantages. First, it is necessary to open the feed opening by swinging back the opening and closing cover to a back side in a conveying direction of recording sheet. Thus, it is necessary for a user to swing the opening and closing cover so as to lay the cover down to the near side every time a recording sheet is fed from the feed opening. This movement creates a disadvantage in that an operation of feeding a recording sheet becomes more difficult and time consuming for the user.
Further, at the feed opening, a sensor is provided to detect whether a recording sheet has been inserted into the feed opening. Therefore, when an opening and closing cover is provided in order to prevent noise from leaking out of the case from the feed opening, not only a sensor unit and an actuator unit acting on the sensor unit are provided, but also the opening and closing cover. Thus, the number of components and the number of assembly processes for assembling the image forming apparatus are increased, which causes the problem that a manufacturing cost rises.